


Of Memories and Revelations

by Sunrises_and_Soccer



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunrises_and_Soccer/pseuds/Sunrises_and_Soccer
Summary: After a long day, all Hondo could do was think of her.
Relationships: Daniel "Hondo" Harrelson/Jessica Cortez
Kudos: 13





	Of Memories and Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been swimming around in my mind for a while, so I had to write this.
> 
> Thank you to royallofi for telling me that I should actually post this!!!

_“Jessica seems very smart, very pretty,” his mom said as she opened the bag of pastries. “What was wrong with her?”_

_Hondo brought the cup of coffee over to the table. “Nothing was wrong with her.”_

\----------

It’s been over a year. Over a year since Hondo saw Jessica. Over a year since she left to work with the FBI.

He still remembered the breakup, the mornings after hitting the heavy bag until the bruises started getting too painful.

He remembered some nights when he would almost accidentally send her a text asking if she was busy, or getting halfway to her place before noticing where he was and having to turn around.

He would sit at home alone some nights and remember the time they would spend in the firing range together, engaging in easy conversation and friendly competition.

The nights they would go out for drinks, the nights they would spend at his place, the nights they would spend at hers, Hondo remembered them all. And he misses her, more than he would admit to anyone.

\----------

It had been a long week, catching a case on Monday and finally solving it on Friday. Monday and Tuesday were busy days, the team chasing down leads, but Wednesday and the first half of Thursday were slow. The case seemed to hit a roadblock. Hicks called them all back in Thursday night when one of Deacon’s old informants contacted him with a tip. They raided the house Friday morning, killing one and arresting the other three suspects. Friday afternoon was spent interrogating the suspects, doing paperwork, and debriefing with Commander Hicks. He still hadn’t found a replacement for Captain Cortez, so Hondo was stuck doing the debrief and extra paperwork.

Hondo was on his way to his car when the thought crossed his mind. Hicks was still trying to find a new captain. Hondo knew that whoever the new captain would be would definitely not be like Jessica. The next captain _could_ be a woman, with soft eyes, a dazzling smile, and have a slight accent. She _could_ be kind and care about every officer in S.W.A.T., but she’d never be Jessica. She could never be the woman Hondo fell in love with.

\----------

He showered as soon as he got home. As he scrubbed the last slightly over twenty-four hours from his skin, his mind wandered to his former captain again. He thought about their ‘non-relationship’ before he was promoted to team leader of the 20-David squad. He did not want to call it a relationship, but she did. How different would things be now if they followed the department’s policy and reported their relationship?

Hondo quickly exited the shower and threw on some clothes. His mom had decided to invite his father to her house for dinner for the first time in a long time, and Darryl was working the night shift at his job.

He wasn’t really in the mood for takeout, and he did not find any of the food in the refrigerator appealing. He decided to start cooking. The first thing that came to mind was gumbo. He gathered the ingredients and began cutting vegetables.

_“I miss your gumbo,” Jessica said to him once. He was making some for the family placed in S.W.A.T.’s protective custody._

_“Whenever you want some you just gotta say the word.” He had replied with a smile._ Hondo shook his head with a chuckle as he recalled the memory.

He traded texts every once in a while with her. She would ask him how he’s doing and he’d ask her the same. Phone calls were few and far between. Both of them were busy, but if they did get a chance to speak, they only could for a few minutes before one of them got pulled away again.

That’s how he found himself sitting on the couch, elbows resting on his knees. His eyes were trained on the phone in his hands. Well, specifically the phone number he had dialed, but he hadn’t pressed the ‘call’ button yet.

He stared at the phone for fifteen minutes, contemplating if he should call her. He sighed and was about to press the ‘call’ button when there was a knock on the front door. It wasn’t Darryl, he had his own key. And his mom had a specific knock.

“Coming!” he called, getting up and sliding the phone into his back pocket. The knock pattern stayed in his thoughts as he walked to the door. It was tentative, almost as if the person was not sure if they even wanted to knock in the first place.

Hondo peered through the peephole and froze when he saw who was on the other side. He took a few seconds before opening the door.

She was standing on his doorstep, a suitcase behind her. She ran her left hand through her hair as she stood there.

“Jess.” Hondo’s voice made her eyes look up into his.

He opened the door the rest of the way as he gestured her inside. He grabbed her suitcase and closed the door behind her.

“Your gumbo.” was the first thing she said. She pointed to the two pots on the stove, one with the gumbo and the other with rice.

“Want some? I already ate but I made extra.”

She decided she was tired of waiting and basically jumped into his strong arms. She rested her head on his chest, taking a deep breath. He held her close, reveling in the feeling of having the woman he loved in his arms.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes again, her own filling with tears before she wordlessly walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Hondo stood in the hallway, stunned. He shook himself from his thoughts when he realized she would not be in there long.

She sat down at the table as he poured the gumbo on top of the rice.

“What are you doing here?” Hondo asked as he placed the bowl in front of her.

Jessica ate a few forkfuls of the home-cooked meal before answering. “I just got back from a long mission. I landed from New York about an hour ago.”

“You came straight here?”

Jessica nodded. “I’ve missed you.” She looked up for a moment before finishing the meal. Hondo took the bowl and placed it in the sink. “And before you ask I broke up with David before I went undercover.” Hondo slowly turned around and returned to his seat across from her.

“You did?” Hondo questioned softly. “How did he take it?”

She sighed. “He was disappointed, but he knew that I knew what’s best for me, and it wasn’t his fault.”

“So why did you come straight here then?” Hondo murmured.

“I, um, I needed to see you.” Jessica paused, gathering her thoughts. “When I finished the mission and was told to go home, you were the first person in L.A. I thought about. Not seeing you drove me crazy. Especially when we tried to contact each other but kept getting pulled away.” She stopped again, peering into his brown eyes, with tears filling her own. “I still love you.” 

_“Maybe down the road, it could be right? I believe that.” she asked softly after they just verbally ended their relationship._

_Hondo nodded. “Yeah maybe.” They stared at each other for a moment before he started for the door._

_“I never said it before but…” He turned around as she spoke again. “I love you.”_

_He thought about his next words. “I love you too.”_

_“Okay.” she whispered with a soft smile._

Hondo stared at her, taking in her appearance. She had on a tank top and jeans and her hair was tied in a ponytail, but she had a cut right above her right eyebrow and looked like she had been crying. He still could not believe that she was here, in his house sitting at his table, after not seeing her for what felt like forever. His heart clenched. “I- I still love you too.” He stood up and moved to her side of the table, extending a hand to help her up into a hug. Sobs wracked her body, and Hondo led them over to the couch. He kissed the side of her head, whispering into her ear. “I’ve got you. It’s okay.”

Jessica wiped some of the tears off her face, blinking a few times. “I’ll still be working for the FBI, but I’ll be here in Los Angeles for the foreseeable future. If you want, do you think we can catch up before we try ‘us’ again? I don’t want to move too fast.”

Hondo took her hands in his. “I think we can work that out.” She came straight to his place after getting off a six-hour plane ride. He thought about how he was the first person she had wanted to see. Now that they don’t work together anymore, he knew that they could try again. He still hadn’t found anyone to possibly be in a relationship with after the fallout with Nichelle, and he now only wants to be in one with the woman sitting next to him.

He pulled her into another embrace, holding on tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
